This disclosure relates to determining the quality of a communication session or of a communication stream or leg that is part of the communication session.
Users of a communication system can participate in communication sessions with other users. Examples of communication sessions may include voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VOIP) calls, videoconferences, and so on.
The quality of a communication session can be estimated using a mean opinion score (MOS). An MOS can be generated by a subjective quality evaluation test, i.e., one in which human users report their experience using a communication system, or by an algorithm developed to estimate an MOS.